Motor vehicle transmissions of this type are described, for example, in DE 198 21 164 A1, DE 198 60 251 A1 and DE 199 23 185 A1. Moreover, it is known that automatic transmissions and manual transmissions differ sharply in their internal construction so that in each case different transmission components are necessary to be able to manufacture different transmissions of this type. In addition to this, automatic and manual transmissions are to be adapted construction-wise to the respective type of power train as well as to construction space conditions in concrete motor vehicle types.
These marginal conditions lead to the necessity of producing a type of transmission, for example for a motor vehicle having rear drive and having a motor and transmission that are arranged parallel to the direction of drive, independent of the differentiation between automatic and manual transmission, that is different from a transmission for a motor vehicle having an identical motor-transmission arrangement and front drive. Finally, as a rule, different all-wheel power train variants must also be considered so that the variety of different transmission types and transmission variants is very large.
The large number described leads to a desire to use the transmission components that are used in the various transmission types and transmission variants in a manner that overlaps the transmission types and transmission variants. These endeavors have nonetheless up until now faced narrow restrictions.
The objective of the invention therefore consists in standardizing the large number of different types and variants of automatic and manual transmissions to a large extent, so as to be able to save on development, manufacturing, repair and storage costs.